A New Debt II
by oreobabez
Summary: This is the sequel to A New Debt! It is set to happen 4 years after Haruhi and Akito get married. M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **It's been awhile since I have worked on this particular story, but I thought that it would be nice to have a sequel up to see how the hosts are doing after Haruhi's and Akito's wedding. Everything is still in Haruhi's POV, just for the record. I hope that you all enjoy A New Debt's sequel!

It was an early morning, that was for sure. However, I also knew that my brother in law needed to be woken up. Aside from me, no one was even up at this ungodly hour of the morning, which was at 5AM. Giving in to a sigh, I walked into the occupied room.

"Kyoya, time to wake up!" I shouted, almost at the top of my lungs. He didn't wake up. So, I walked up the steps to the loft to try and poke him, hoping he would wake up.

"Kyoya, time to wake up!" I shouted again, but not as loud as I had before. Still nothing. I was just about ready to give up when I spotted his pineapple laptop, casually sitting on the desk below. That gave me an idea. And a memory. It reminded me of the time that I had to wake him up in Okinawa when Akito first confessed to me. At that time, I had only broken a lamp. I thought that my new found weapon of choice would do wonders this time of round.

I walked down a few steps. "Kyoya, if you aren't awake in the next five minutes, I'm going to take your precious pineapple laptop with me." I had made it to the end of the stair case and was halfway to the desk by this time. I would follow suit.

"Touch my laptop Haruhi and you will have another debt to me." Kyoya growled out from the bed.

"Good. You are finally awake. Now, hurry up. If you aren't ready in the next hour when I come back in, I will follow through with taking your laptop." I snipped at him. Why did I always have to be the brave one to wake up these Ootori men?

"Ugh. Who decided to make this a trip?" I heard a mumble again.

"Your father did. Now, up and at it Kyoya. I've got two others to wake up. You were the first since you tend to take the longest. I'm going to wake up Yuuichi and my husband next. Not to mention that I'll get myself ready and presentable before we all need to meet your father." I stated over my shoulder. I heard him groan again. I left soon after.

I knew that Fuyumi and her husband would be coming later on in the day, as they had something else to do. I couldn't wait to get away from the men for a bit either, which is why Fuyumi had suggested that the two of us had to hang out this morning. And away from our men. I had agreed, though I wasn't sure what we would be doing in that time frame. I had decided to let Fuyumi take the reigns on that one.

I finally made it to Yuuichi's room, who was still passed out. I was lucky that his wife, Sakura, was a light sleeper. She was a very sweet lady. Bubbly and energetic, which reminded me of Tamaki and Honey combined. She had long golden hair, which was often wavy. She tended to braid her hair as her up do for the day.

Her eyes questioned me. They were asking, "Is it time?" My response? I simply nodded my head yes. At least I knew that I could trust her to wake up Yuuichi next. Silently, I backed out of the room while closing the door. I sighed in relief. Now, it was time to move on to waking up my own husband. He slept much like the same way as Kyoya did, so I had to constantly improvise from time to time. Last time I had kissed him.

This time, I figured that I may as well shower first to get myself ready. Which is what I ultimately did. Though, I wasn't even in the shower for five minutes when I heard the door.

"Haruhi?" I heard Akito's sleep laced voice ask.

"Yes dear?" I called out.

"Do you know that you are a temptress in disguise?"

"Of course. Now, are you going to continue to stand out there and talk or are you going to hop in and join me?" I asked. He groaned but the next thing I knew, he was in the shower with his arms wrapped around me. I yelped slightly in surprise.

"Good morning, by the way." I stated as I turned around to give my husband a chaste good morning kiss.

"Good morning to you too, love." With that, he gave me another, more passionate kiss. We spent the next fifteen minutes getting washed and woken up.

With all that soon done, we were presentable for the rest of the family. I had decided to dress in a navy power suit, which is the one that I had often decided to wear when I was in business mode. I had achieved my goal of being a lawyer, though I don't think that Yoshio was really that happy that I decided to do that. But, at the same time, I had also decided to minor in doing some medical work. Such so that if my family needed me as a receptionist, or as a partial nurse, then I could take that on if I wasn't in lawyer mode.

But, today was most definitely needed to be in a lawyer mode. Ootori medical was about to go to Italy to do a wide scale merger there. Not to mention that the twins had gone to Italy as well in order to kick start their own business in fashion. Another reason why we were all heading over to that country. The twins had wanted to tell everyone in the host club something. Families had been invited, which meant that it would be something huge.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the super long delay in getting this wrote up! Been having issues with the creativity part lately. Hopefully you can all forgive me! I do not know when the next time I will be uploading this story will be. But, I surely hope that it won't be as long as this! Enjoy!**

Just landed -HF.

It was a brief message sent to the twins. I could see that every one of the Ootori's all had eyebrows raised in question.

"Twins wanted me to let them know when we landed. I have a feeling that whatever they wanted to tell us tonight is going to be huge. Not to mention that they are going to reply back with our location." I shrugged. In many ways, I had kept up here and there with the twins. But this was the first time I have made an effort to come see them in the four years since my wedding.

"Ah, I see." Was all the others mumbled. It was at that time that my phone actually rang. It was an annoying ring, which made me instantly aware of who was calling.

"Hello Senpai." I monotonely answered before I held the phone away.

"MY DARLING DAUGHTER! HAVE YOU LANDED YET? WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Tamaki-senpai, you are not my father. And, do you realize that I wouldn't have answered the phone had we not landed yet? As for where we are, we just landed at the airport, baka." I answered all his questions.

"Is Mommy with you?" I rolled my eyes. He had kept on with the rest of the club with our silly nicknames.

"Yes, he is. You know, Kyoya really isn't my mother either. He's my in-law now. By the way, why are you calling? Aren't you suppose to be on a plane as well?" I asked.

"I arrived yesterday. But, when are you going to be at the destination? Daddy wants to see his daughter!" Tamaki asked.

"As soon as you hang up, the twins are suppose to be trying to text a few of us the details." I replied.

"Ah! Then Daddy shall let you go so that the doppelgangers can contact you!" With that, the idiot finally hung up. I could hear a few people chuckling from that conversation. I glared at them, which did manage to make them stifle some of the laughter but not all of it.

Meet at Peso Restaurant in an hour. Give your last name and say that you are with the Hitachiin party. Also, show this text to the person operating the stand. It's your ticket in. - KH

Or you can just call us when you arrive downstairs and we will both personally come down to get you. -HH

I had almost missed the text, but I found it. However, we had already arrived at the Italian mansion for the Ootoris.

"We probably have ten minutes to freshen up after a long plane ride before we have to leave and meet at the Peso Restaurant." I replied.

"Peso Restaurant? We don't even have ten minutes. It's on the opposite side of town for where we are now." Kyoya piped up. He had researched it right after I told him.

"Well, they are expecting us in an hour to be there." I called out over my shoulder as I helped the chauffeur take in our luggage. It was the most I'd do. I'd worry about where my room was later.

"I guess that does mean that they are giving us time to freshen up. So, ten minutes won't hurt. We'll still be earlier than what they want us there for." Kyoya mused.

The Restaurant was packed when we arrived forty minutes later. The line was already out the door and halfway down the block. It seemed as if there was a very large party going on, yet we couldn't tell what. This was going to be a long wait if we had to stay outside. I knew that Ootori's hated to wait for very long, so I once again pulled out my cell phone and dialed the twins.

"Kaoru, we're outside. This line hasn't moved since we arrived either." After that, I hummed and hawed. They gave me directions to come in through the back entrance. They would take care of the security there and what not.

"It looks like we can go in through the back entrance. The twins will take care of the rest from there." I stated as I started walking around the building. The others followed. Essentially, what was the back entrance really was just around the corner from where we were standing. Yet the door opened to an alleyway. I knocked thrice on the door before it opened.

"Haruhi! Kyoya! We're so thankful that you came! Come right on in! The party is set to start in twenty minutes, but we need all of our guests of honor to change!" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly as he lead us in through the doors and the kitchens to a main ballroom.

As we were lead up a few stairs off the side of the ballroom, we all were pushed into separate rooms. Sighing, I got to work on getting what the twins wanted me in. I knew that if I turned and walked out in my power suit, they would drag me back in and change me themselves. After all, they had done that a few times during high school.

The dress that they wanted me in though was actually very pretty. It was a halter styled dress that tied up around my neck, but that wouldn't bother me that much. I was just grateful that they didn't add frills to this dress. But, upon closer inspection, they had added some lace instead. It wasn't that noticeable or over the top, which relieved me.

"Haruhi, if you are almost ready, we need to finish you up! We have five minutes!" I heard Hikaru call out from the other side. I gently opened the door to let the twins in.

"Are you going to tell me why you insisted that all of the Host Club should be here for tonight?" I asked curiously.

In perfect Hitachiin manner, they grinned a tsked at me. It had been awhile since they had did that to me. "Nope! You'll be able to find out when we let the others know as well. But just know that it is something HUGE! There! You are all done! We should best to get you back to your husband before he wears a hole in the carpet. He refused to change at all. Perhaps we could have you convince him?" It didn't take long to have my make up or hair done as each twin had been doing their job quickly.

Akito's POV

I had been pacing quite avidly in the room once those twins had shoved me in here. I had noted the garment bag hanging up, but I really didn't want to change at all! Why was I really in here? Were they going to do something to my wife?

"Akito, darling, you should just change already. I am sure that the twins have a reason for making us all change again. Oh! Your suit matches my dress!" I must have been too far in my thoughts to have missed the opening of the door. Or missed hearing her quiet footfalls.

"I like this suit, thank you. Why do we need to change?" I asked out loud finally.

"The twins have something huge planned out, yet I have no idea what. But, after going to school with them these passed few years, I have learned that when it is an event that involves the Host Club, just go with it. So, you can either change on your own, or I can help you get there."

When I had looked down, she was grinning as if she had an idea. It was starting to feel a bit creepy to know that she was slowly perfecting the Ootori smile. Actually, this grin looked like Father's grin whenever he got what he wanted.

I was too busy mulling over which option would be best for changing, but I actually didn't get to choose. I felt Haruhi start to kiss me. That kind of thing always made my mind blank out for any other processes.

After a minute or two, I later found out that I had somehow been stripped of my jacket and shirt. She must have taken advantage of that time. "Why are you trying to make me change again?" I finally asked after regaining my thoughts.

"If I don't help you change, you won't match me. And we both know how your father hates to see us in mismatched outfits." Haruhi finished. I guess when she put it that way, she was right. Father always seemed to have an outfit for us both picked out for any event.

Giving in, I sighed. "Fine. I'l change, but I want that suit back. It's my favorite one."

"Not going to guarantee we'll have it back, as the twins always seem to burn any outfits I wear to one of their parties. And trust me that they won't let us go home without a new complimentary wardrobe that will have us matching. Now, let's go before the twins or someone else decide that they want to break the door down. Okay?" Just like that, she had gone from acting like a strong willed Ootori temptress right back to the first impression of her naiveness that had me falling for her. With a nod, we were finally able to exit out of the room while I had my arm around her protectively.

"Hika-chan, I believe that you owe Takashi and I something!" I heard the Haninozuka heir state. I rolled my eyes a bit. I felt Haruhi wiggle out of my grasp. I raised my eyebrow a bit, but I caught the subtle shift of her eyes back to the room we had been. I caught the meaning then, so I let her go. I watched as Haruhi grabbed each twin by an ear. She was talking in a hushed whisper, but her aura was growing.

"She must have been destined for our family after all." I heard someone chuckle from beside me. Taking my eyes off of Haruhi for a moment, I realized that the rest of my family had taken to watching Haruhi scold the twins for far longer than was needed in objection to my favorite suit.

"I think she was too. Wonder what else she is laying into them for though." I said With a smile.

"Haruhi hates lace on her dresses, and the twins clearly added them on for that one." Kyoya states.

"They didn't understand the importance of Akito's suit when I said they had to keep it or else they would be in debt to me if they decided to burn it, like they do with my clothes apparently." Haruhi replied as she came back with two now frightened Hitachiins behind her.

"Well, we can officially say she is an Ootori!" Both twins chuckled a bit.

"What do they mean by that? What has my daughter done to prove that she has not been an Ootori for the last four years?!" Both Haruhi's father and Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Well, she grins similar to Kyoya-senpai But she's much scarier now. Her smiles use to look so innocent! And, the Third Demo. Came out and is blacker than normal." Hikaru had started while Kaoru finished. Both shuddered.

"Glad to know that. Now, wasn't there a big announcement that needed to be made tonight yet?" I heard Haruhi ask. It seemed to put everyone back into place for why we were here.

We were all seated at a large table, which made me to believe that we were at the head table.

"Now, if we can have everyone's attention please! As everyone knows, being fashionably late is what the Hitachiins do best! To start off with, we have a huge announcement to make! That being that we are happy to announce that our deal with the various sectors of Nakamira Industries has been finalized and closed as of this morning!" Kaoru stated while grinning.


End file.
